College Kids
PRESIDENT LAWYERS UP FOR NAGGING ASSASSINATION INQUIRY -- The President's (Martin Sheen) team reacts to the ongoing inquiry into its pre-meditated Qumari assassination by lawyering up as they gingerly approach Leo's (John Spencer) lawyer (guest star Joanna Gleason) while a key judicial ruling on presidential third-party candiates throws a monkeywrench into the campaign. Elsewhere, Sam (Rob Lowe), Toby (Richard Schiff) and Josh (Bradley Whitford) hatch a radical new idea to pay for college education; and the approval process of executive secretary-to-be Deborah Fiderer (Lily Tomlin) hits a snag when new evidence is uncovered. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Mary-Louise Parker as Amy Gardner :Ron Silver as Bruno Gianelli :with John Amos as Admiral Fitzwallace :and Lily Tomlin as Deborah Fiderer Guest Starring :Joanna Gleason as Jordon Kendall :Clark Gregg as Special Agent Casper :Glenn Morshower as Mike Chysler :Thomas Kopache as Bob Slattery :John P. Connolly as Matt Kelley Co-Starring :S.E. Perry as Marine General Thomas :Peter James Smith as Ed :William Duffy as Larry :Timothy Davis-Reed as Mark O'Donnell :Kris Murphy as Katie Witt :Charles Noland as Steve :Alex Paez as David :Pam Shaddock as Jan :Mary Kathleen Gordon as Woman :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Larry Cox as Aide :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper (uncredited) Quotes :Sam Seaborn: "Joy cometh in the morning," sir. :President Josiah Bartlet: Sam Thank you :President Josiah Bartlet: ballroom - addresses the crowd Thank you very much. Thank you. "Joy cometh in the morning," scripture tells us. I hope so. I don't know if life would be worth living if it didn't. And I don't yet know who set off the bomb at Kennison State. I don't know if it's one person or ten, and I don't know what they want. All I know for sure, all I know for certain, is that they weren't born wanting to do this. There's evil in the world. There'll always be, and we can't do anything about that. But there's violence in our schools, too much mayhem in our culture and we can do something about that. There's not enough character, discipline, and depth in our classrooms. There aren't enough teachers in our classrooms. applause There isn't nearly enough, not nearly enough, not nearly enough money in our classrooms, and we can do something about that. We're not doing nearly enough, not nearly enough to teach our children well. And we can do better, and we must do better, and we will do better. And we will start this moment today! They weren't born wanting to do this. :President Bartlet: Charlie? :Charlie: Yes, sir? :President Bartlet: In ascending order of age, would you get my daughters on the phone, please? :Charlie: Yes, sir. :President Bartlet: Thank you. Trivia *Aimee Mann performs a cover of James Taylor's "Shed A Little Light"; Barenaked Ladies perform "One Week" ERRORS *When President Bartlet is giving his speech in East Lansing, the Flag of Mississippi is clearly visible on the stage. East Lansing is in the State of Michigan, and the Flag of Michigan is not visible anywhere during the scene. Photos 403.png 403cj.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4